


Journey Into Mystery The Movie

by Xeillyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Kid Loki isn't tagged because... Well you'll see, Most chapter divisions are completely arbitrary, There may one day be semi-graphic violence, and also maybe relationships, but probably ambiguous or lightly implied, for the first ten minutes at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeillyan/pseuds/Xeillyan
Summary: My take on how a Journey Into Mystery movie might look, compliant with the MCU up to this point and adapting elements of JiM 625-630ish and AoA. (Spoilers for every movie released at the time of publication.)Featuring genderfluid Loki, a smarmy little magpie, a certain lie-detecting redhead, and one rather cross Lady Sif.





	Journey Into Mystery The Movie

LOKI (O.S.):  
Imagine living in a perfect home, having a perfect family in a perfect house, going along with a perfect brother and his perfect friends... Everything perfect except for you. How do you think it feels, trying and trying and trying only to be told that it's never enough - that you're never enough? And then, on top of it all, the one person who might still give you a chance tells you that you've become the one thing you had always looked down on others for.

KID LOKI (O.S.):  
And what's that?

LOKI (O.S.):  
Predictable.

Kid Loki walks away from the camera through a school hallway, with golden accents magically appearing on her green hoodie in time to her steps. The shot slowly twists around, about to show her face, then jumps to blurred, staccato images of Sif stabbing someone. When her blade is jutting out of the person's back, the scene snaps into focus, then does a focus pull to Kid Loki in the foreground. She takes a step back, the door behind her creaking as her backpack hits it, and suddenly Ikol the magpie crashes through the window.

IKOL:  
Run!

A quick, choppy montage plays: first Kid Loki sprinting along a dusky road, then Kid Loki ducking as Ikol does a swooping dive at her, then Kid Loki shielding herself from an explosion of purplish blood-stuff.

IKOL (O.S.):  
You do know you're a trickster god, do you not?

Another montage, this time of Loki's memories: Loki walking through the kneeling crowd in The Avengers, Loki about to stab Thor on Sakaar, the shot of many dead Asgardians from Infinity War, and Loki holding up Gungnir menacingly. Kid Loki says her line over the montage.

KID LOKI (O.S.):  
It wasn't me! It wasn't me...

Headshots of the major characters appear on screen one at a time, with a background of the stars: first Kid Loki, then Sif, then Verity, then Ikol, then a translucent Loki. Last, a pair of glowing yellow eyes snaps open, and something growls.

LOKI/KID LOKI:  
Trust me.

The screen goes black, with "JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY" written in gold Allspeak font and "COMING FEBRUARY 2022" in wispy green lettering underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in forever, and this was written on my phone so it doesn't have super proper screenplay formatting, but I thought I'd put up my imaginary trailer for an imaginary Journey Into Mystery movie following the MCU canon (well, up to Infinity War, at least). This was written after I saw IW, but I'd been trying to imagine ways for JiM/AoA to happen in the MCU, so I was actually pretty happy when Loki died because it's a potential kick-off for that to happen! (I don't think Marvel will actually do it, but that's what this is for, eh?)
> 
> What else, what else... Well, for this trailer, I chose an arbitrary date, and the referenced Allspeak font is the thing all the Asgard characters speak in in JiM. I probably shouldn't work on this at all in the next 24 days since I have to write and program a puzzle visual novel for class, but I'll try to actually finish this at some point and not abandon it.
> 
> EDIT: Oops. I was trying to be all mysterious, but then I realized that this trailer kinda gives it away... The reason I didn't tag Kid Loki is because the Kid Loki in this movie incorporates elements of Leah, AoA!Loki, and others (well, more of a relatively normal if very intelligent teenager who grows to resemble those characters more as the plot goes on). The main thing is that s/he is usually a girl - entirely a girl, in fact, until she unlocks shapeshifting and starts to realize that sometimes it feels more right to be a he.
> 
> (I feel like it bears stating for the record that this is absolutely a thing I pulled from the comics and can cite specific evidence for if asked. Andrea, Thor and Loki's sister from that same comic arc, may or may not also make an appearance.)


End file.
